This invention relates to the field of portable radio transceivers, and more particularly to a portable radio transceiver that includes a programmable controller module.
The trend in portable radio transceiver design has been to use a digital controller to control the functions of the radio, especially in more sophisticated radios such as frequency synthesized and "trunked" radios. The limited space available in a small portable radio requires that the radio and controller be in close proximity, resulting in electromagnetic shielding problems. In particular, sensitive radio receiver parts must be electromagnetically shielded from the controller, and the controller itself must be shielded from any high power radio frequency transmitter circuits. The limited size of the radio also creates additional problem, including structural and heat transfer problems.